Bad Day
by theorangegirlx
Summary: Santana has a bad day. One shot fluff fic.


**Authors note**: I don't own anything, except some fish. I couldn't tell you the last time I wrote fiction but this stuck in my head recently so decided to give it a try. Considering a follow up fic but undecided at this point.

* * *

It was 6:30 when Quinn walked in to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. She'd finally managed to get out at a decent hour after weeks of long nights trying to close out her most recent case. The apartment was dark except for the light she could see coming from the living room. Leaving her coat and bag at the door, she headed in search of her girlfriend. She stopped short in the doorway noticing the half empty bottle of wine on the table. "Bad day?"

Santana turned to look at Quinn, placing her empty wine glass on the table. As soon as she saw Quinn's face, her resolve broke and sobs wracked her body.

Quinn rushed to pull Santana in to her arms, "Baby what's wrong?"

"I can't do it"

Quinn knew exactly what her girlfriend was talking about. Santana had recently been promoted to a new position at her company. She had spent 2 years working her way up within her department but the new job meant overseeing the department she knew so well, along with a number of others that she didn't. The position meant that on any given day, she was in charge, and today was her first day on her own. Santana did not like to be outside of her comfort zone, so although she was excited at the prospect of the new challenges, she was not coping with not having all the answers.

"Sweetheart, you are one of the smartest people I know, how can you think that?"

Santana was clinging to Quinn, her tears subsiding slightly as she replied "I just don't think there's been enough training, how am I possibly supposed to be responsible for day to day running of the business when there's still so much I don't know?" She was working herself up again, Quinn noticing her breathing was becoming laboured. Grabbing her hand, Quinn sought out Santana's eyes "Tell me about your day, what happened to bring this on?" This seemed to calm Santana down, as she recalled the day

"Well, there was some training follow up this morning with Dave and then I spent the rest of the day doing assessments"

"Anything else?" Quinn prompted, knowing just how this was going to play out.

"Well, no, I don't think so"

"Okay, did something not go well with the training follow up?" She urged her girlfriend on.

"No, that was good, Dave said he was happy with my progress and kept asking how I was finding it"

"What about the assessments? Did a client react negatively?"

"No, they were all pretty straight forward" It was at this point that Santana realised what Quinn had just done.

Quinn smiled at Santana, "It sounds like today went well then" a slight smugness to her tone.

"I guess it did" Santana blushed slightly.

"San, I know that this new job is scary and there's a lot of new stuff to learn but you wouldn't have gotten the job if Dave didn't think you could do it. I won't even pretend to understand the ins and outs of what's required, but I do know you and I understand you. You can be thrown in to the deep end in any situation and you will manage to find your way out. You are so brave and so smart, you don't give yourself enough credit." Quinn slowly ran the back of her hand along Santana's cheek.

"But it's just that.." Quinn cut her off "Stop over-thinking it, you can do this" She kissed Santana's lips softly, stopping her girlfriend from protesting further.

"Now, how about we run you a bath and you can spend the next hour in the tub with me and we can talk about all the fun things we're gonna do this weekend"

"I thought you had to work?"

Quinn grinned at her girlfriend "Nope, I'm all yours. We managed to get everything tied up today so things should go back to normal, at least for the next few weeks until the trial starts"

Santana smiled back "Really?" She kissed Quinn passionately "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too baby" Quinn stood up then, holding her hand out for Santana, "Let's go relax then maybe we can order takeout later"

"Can we order from Fratelli's?" Santana grinned up at Quinn expectantly.

"Whatever you want, boss" Quinn said, while kissing Santana on the forehead.

The girls headed up to their bedroom, Santana forgetting all about her 'bad day'.


End file.
